The Holy Alliance
by The Inimitable DA
Summary: Hundreds of bodies buried, many drops of blood spilt. To end a millennia old war, an alliance is sought. But will it be enough...?


  
[][1]  


[][2]
    
    **
    
    The Holy Alliance
    
    
    **
    
    
    ~by~
    
    
    
    DarkAngel a.k.a. DA
    
    
    
    **Disclaimer:** Let me read from the paper my attorney Lionel
    Hutz has provided me with. *Ahem* I do not own Digimon nor do I
    wish to make any profit off of it. However, if you are so
    inclined, donations can be forwarded to Lionel Hutz --- hey!
    That's not what I wanted! You are *so* fired!
    
    
    
    *Ahem*
    
    
    
    One other thing. I do not own any intellectual property
    pertaining to Magic: The Gathering. It's characters, events,
    places and all that other good stuff belongs to Wizards Of The
    Coast.
    
    
    
    Rating: PG-13
    
    
    
    **Description:** It is 2357. For millennia, the houses of
    Kaljin-Sword and Haut-Morfain have fought with each other.
    Hundreds of bodies buried, many drops of blood spilt. At the
    heads of the two duchies are the Inoue and Ichijouji families,
    respectively.
    
    
    
    A turn of events prompts the head of Kaljin-Sword to seek a peace
    with his bitterest enemy by marrying his youngest child to the
    youngest son of the enemy house. Despite bitter protestations the
    marriage comes to pass, but the blood feud will not be quelled so
    easily. Read on...
    
    
    
    **Notes:** These are just some background and additional notes
    to give you a clearer idea of what's going on in the story and
    background information so you won't be completely lost.
    
    
    
    First of all, the house of Sword-Kaljin is headed by Miyako's
    dad, and the house of Haut-Morfain by Ken's dad. You've probably
    figured this out already. They are both powerful ruling families
    in their kingdoms. Their kingdoms practice black magic to the
    exclusion of any other kind.
    
    
    
    This is where the concept of colour magic comes in. Those who
    play Magic: TG, the card game have an idea of what this is about.
    Briefly, an overview of what each type of magic represents:
    
    
    
    White - Purity (holy magic)
      
    
    Green - Nature, balance between extremes
      
    
    Red - Aggression (used mainly by warlord mages)
      
    
    Black - Death, pestilence
      
    
    Blue - Water, meditation
    
    
    
    Further information can be found at
      
    
    http://www.wizards.com/magic/generic/storyline/wom_intro.asp
    
    
    
    Also, the two kingdoms are on two separate planes. They are
    accessible through a portal and only through that one portal.
    Think of a this like you would a wafer. Sword-Kaljin is one thin
    layer of that wafer, and Haut-Morfain is another. They exist as
    part as that same wafer (world) but without that portal, they'd
    be totally cut off from one another.
    
    
    
    All characters are the exact same ages as they are in the
    television show. As far as characterization goes, I have tried
    to stay IC, but sometimes, I will go OOC without for the dramatic
    purposes of this story. Please bear with that little
    idiosyncrasy. Suspend your disbelief. ;)
    
    
    
    And now... the story.
    
    
    
    _______________________
    
    
    
    Dry air blew across the valley of the Dryads.
    
    
    
    A tall, sturdy man rode on horseback, looking out at his
    surroundings. Patches of grass were scorched black, and the
    sickly smell of burnt flesh invaded his nostrils. Shaking his
    head slowly, he turned his horse so that he might survey the rest
    of the valley. Wounded and dead soldiers alike littered the area.
    More burnt grass.
    
    
    
    More death.
    
    
    
    The more he saw of this, the more saddened he became. This war
    had gone on for too long, and his bones bespoke of every battle
    he'd endured.
    
    
    
    His family could only take so much brutality, and he knew that if
    this kept up, his future was lost, as was the future of his
    children. It was time to end this, he decided. Time to put an end
    to the millennia old feud.
    
    
    
    He rode back to his home in the capitol of Drathe. Safely inside
    the palatial walls of his land, he left his horse with one of his
    stable hands and went to the large castle he called his home. He
    found his wife in the gardens tending to her roses and forsythia,
    as was her daily afternoon custom. Greeting her solemnly, he
    declared, "We must speak, wife."
    
    
    
    The Empress Inoue of Sword=Kaljin was a woman of graceful age and
    looks. She was a sensible woman who knew her husband well. From
    his tone she knew that there was a serious discussion to be had.
    She nodded and followed her husband to their royal bedchambers
    and closed the doors behind her.
    
    
    
    Her husband looked haggard, and almost defeated. She didn't like
    that. No, she didn't like that at all. She waited for him to
    speak, despite her great curiosity as to the source of his
    melancholy.
    
    
    
    "We have lost yet another battle," he began tiredly. "In but four
    battles, we have lost well over a thousand men. Our legions are
    thinning; we cannot win this war, it would seem."
    
    
    
    The protest the Empress was going to make fell short as her
    husband continued.
    
    
    
    "It seemeth me that there is only one solution to this atrocity
    our ragged land suffers."
    
    
    
    She knew those words. Whenever her husband used words like
    "seemeth" she knew that he was about to make an important
    announcement. Still silent, she waited for him to tell her what
    he had in mind.
    
    
    
    "I will think upon it further, but it looks like the only
    possible solution to our woes." He turned sadly to his wife.
    
    
    
    "We must unite our battling kingdoms."
    
    
    
    The Empress blinked. Of all the things she had been expecting,
    that had not been one of them. "Unite our kingdoms? And how do
    you hope to achieve that? By surrendering and having our long
    fought for empire annexed to the other-dwelling scoundrels?" Her
    voice was indignation filled as she raved. She did not care one
    jot for this idea! The only thing that could happen to her and
    her family after such a move was bad. There was no soundness in
    this preposterous venture!
    
    
    
    Putting up his hand to cease his wife's protests, he bowed his
    head. "I would not let our kingdom fall completely into the hands
    of our enemies, dear wife. That would be foolish."
    
    
    
    Empress Inoue was pulled up short. "Then what?"
    
    
    
    For a long moment, he said nothing.
    
    
    
    "I think.. that it was time a marriage were arranged. Between our
    youngest daughter and the youngest of King Ichijouji's brood."
    
    
    
    Total silence greeted that statement.
    
    
    
    "The young prince has been reputed to be a fair young lad with
    sterling manners and a gentle soul. A most surprising rumour,
    considering the taint of their family," he continued. "And it
    seems that if my daughter is to be wedded to the enemy, then a
    kind enemy would be the best for all involved."
    
    
    
    The Empress slowly sat down upon her bed. She stared at her lap,
    remembering her own marriage to her husband. She had been raised "
    the only child in a fairly large, strategically located port
    city. Her parents had been the King and Queen of Rhidahlia. She
    remembered her free spirited days of childhood, running through
    the streets with her friends. She had been but nine when the
    announcement had been made that she was to marry the great
    Emperor of the Sword-Kaljin domain.
    
    
    
    She hadn't understood it at the time, but the proud girl who had
    run with her hair unbound had been sealed into a fate that had
    shunted her childhood forever from that day. She didn't want that
    for her youngest. And to the enemy!
    
    
    
    The proud woman looked at her husband in a silent plea. _Please,
    don't do this to her. She's so young..._
    
    
    
    He shook his head, hearing her unguarded thought. "But I have no
    choice. If we are to ensure her survival as well as our own, then
    we must take the course prescribed." He ran his hand over his
    face, the words coming out heavy with resignation. "Summon my
    daughter to me, wife. Though I shall not enjoy talking to her of
    this, it must be done."
    
    
    
    For a long moment, Inoue Yumiko, Empress of the Imperial
    Sword-Kaljin Empire did nothing, merely looking at her husband.
    
    
    
    Then, quietly, she got up, closing the door to the chambers
    behind her. From within, the Emperor sighed.
    
    
    
    ***
    
    
    
    Inoue Miyako was nowhere to be found. Her mother had looked
    everywhere for her, and not even the servants, courtiers or
    anybody else within the castle had seen the wayward girl. Just as
    Yumiko was growing weary of this, she found her daughter in the
    stables, brushing the mane of her favourite horse. She stopped
    just short of crossing the threshold of the structure and watched
    her daughter.
    
    
    
    Time had transformed her daughter from that once chubby baby
    crying for sustenance into a beautiful young woman who grew more
    lovely as the seasons passed by. She was taller now, her reed
    thin body beginning to take on curves and hollows. Over the
    course of some years, her daughter had chosen to let her hair
    grow out, and it flowed silkily down her back. Her sherry brown
    eyes were losing some of that mischievous glint (but not quite)
    and taking on a more softer appearance, though they hadn't lost
    their sharpness and ability to notice the smallest detail.
    
    
    
    The only thing she could possibly find a fault with was her
    daughter's accursed sight, which ran in the family, really. Being
    the youngest, she hadn't learned very much magic at that point,
    and did not know how to correct her vision. Yumiko shrugged
    lightly to herself; it mattered not. The glasses suited her
    daughter. It was her decision to do whatever she wanted to in
    that regard.
    
    
    
    At this point, the object of Yumiko's perusal looked up. "Hello,
    mama. What brings you to the stables?" She knew the smell
    bothered her mother, and knew that whatever had made her come out
    here must be of some import. She put down the brush she had been
    using on the horse and approached her mother.
    
    
    
    Reaching out a hand, Yumiko cupped her daughter's cheek. "So
    young art thou.. shall you be marred as I have been?"
    
    
    
    Miyako blinked, not understanding what her mother meant.
    
    
    
    Yumiko just shook her head, a soft smile crossing her lips. "But
    I do not regret it, for it is in the marring that I have come by
    you, my treasure."
    
    
    
    Still unsure of just what her mother was getting at, Miyako just
    stood, waiting for her to get to the point.
    
    
    
    Her mother sighed then, a drawn out one that made Miyako wonder
    what was wrong. Something was obviously troubling her mother.
    
    
    
    "Come with me," was all she got in the way of an answer to her
    unspoken question. Miyako obediently followed.
    
    
    
    They came to a stop in front of the entrance to the study. Seated
    in a large plush chair of deepest red velvet was her father. He
    had by his side a glass of liquor. Miyako frowned slightly.
    Something was definitely going on, but she knew not what.
    
    
    
    Her father gestured. "Take a seat, daughter."
    
    
    
    Miyako did, and her father looked above Miyako at his wife still
    standing at the entrance, and nodded. _It's time._ The words
    rang in her head as clear as crystal. "Time for what?" she asked,
    looking her father straight in the eye.
    
    
    
    Her father began without preamble. "How much do you know of the
    war we are fighting with the Other Kingdom?"
    
    
    
    Miyako thought for a moment. "The kingdom, Haut-Morfain. We have
    been at war with them for thousands of years, papa."
    
    
    
    He nodded. "Is there anything else you know?"
    
    
    
    Miyako nodded. "The rival family rules over a dominion that
    practices the black arts. Like us. They live in a realm that is
    separate from our own, and it can only be seen if you go through
    the port behind Ormek's house. Recently, they have found a new
    tactic which has caught us off guard. We have lost quite a few
    battles. That is what is bothering you, isn't it?"
    
    
    
    Inoue Yasukazu nodded, pleased with his daughter's knowledge and
    just a bit surprised at the depth of perception she possessed.
    For one so young, this was a pleasant surprise. She had been
    educated well. He would have to commend Loris for that.
    
    
    
    "Yes, that is right. Very good, Miyako. Actually, I plan to end
    this war, but I will need your help to do it."
    
    
    
    From behind Miyako, Yumiko made a noise. She knew very well that
    this wasn't a request, like he made it sound.
    
    
    
    Miyako however, didn't know this, and leaned forward in her
    chair, excited at the prospect of a cessation of arms. "What can I
    possibly do to serve you, papa?"
    
    
    
    A small smile flitted across Yasukazu's lips. "You may not like
    this idea when it's presented to you, but let that not stop us
    from proceeding forward. There is going to be a marriage between
    you and the youngest heir of the Haut-Morfain kingdom."
    
    
    
    Like her mother before her, Miyako greeted this statement with
    utter and complete silence.
    
    
    
    Finally, she spoke. "But.. why can't you marry off Chizuru?" she
    said, speaking of her unwed older sister.
    
    
    
    Had the situation been any different, the Emperor would have
    laughed at his youngest's childish impudence, but he was in no
    mood for this right now. "That's not possible. You are closest in
    age to the boy, and Chizuru has announced that she wishes to
    pursue other avenues."
    
    
    
    "But I do, too! I never wanted to marry!" Miyako said
    desperately, her voice rising.
    
    
    
    Her father's visage became stern. "Miyako, it's not as if I'm
    giving you a choice."
    
    
    
    Those words were like a slap to her face, and she stared at her
    father in shock.
    
    
    
    "You will marry the boy, end of story. I have arrangements I have
    yet to make, but it will come to pass. I will brook no more
    argument from anyone, period!" His voice rang throughout the
    stone corridors.
    
    
    
    Suddenly, he calmed, and locked his hands together, placing them
    on the tabletop. "You may go."
    
    
    
    Miyako just stared at her father a moment longer, then ran,
    brushing past her mother. Yumiko just stared after her daughter.
    
    
    
    "Was it really necessary to do that to her?"
    
    
    
    Yasukazu shook his head. "It had to be done. Otherwise she never
    would have listened."
    
    
    
    ***
    
    
    
    At that very moment, in another plane, swords clashed.
    
    
    
    No, this wasn't the sound of a battle, but rather, a practice
    session. In a large stone chamber, two adversaries fought, one a
    blocky man with thinning hair, the other a younger boy with a
    deceptively fragile build and damp indigo locks. Another
    sidestep, a parry, a thrust, and the sword was out of the larger
    man's hands.
    
    
    
    The larger man, Barrak wiped his brow, a grin breaking his
    otherwise harsh features. "Very well done, Master Ken. But how
    did you do that so fast?" he asked, referring to the relatively
    easy time Ken had had divesting his opponent of his sword.
    
    
    
    The boy shrugged. "Practice, I guess."
    
    
    
    Barrak wolf whistled. "Well, you've outwitted me, and you've only
    just wielded the sword a week before."
    
    
    
    The young boy smiled. "Osamu did it in two days."
    
    
    
    His older brother, Osamu Ichijouji was the object of Ken's
    idolatry, as he had been since he was but a small urchin. In
    Ken's mind, his brother could do no wrong; he could only hope to
    grow up as half as noble and wise as his brother some day.
    
    
    
    Barrak picked up his fallen sword and grinned at Ken. "It matters
    not. You have done well. I think that is enough for today's
    lesson. Although," he said, eyes twinkling, mouth turned upward
    in amusement. "It doth seem that you were the one to teach
    _me_ a lesson." He laughed jovially, the "Ho ho!" sounding
    like the chortling of a Dwarven axeman. He left the battle
    chamber.
    
    
    
    Ken put away his sword and cleaned up quickly. He had a lesson to
    attend soon, and his tutor didn't like it when he was late!
    
    
    
    As it turned out, he was late anyway. The tutor in question was a
    man called Ishandi. His origins were unknown to the Ichijouji
    family. All that they knew from his illusive past was that he was
    from another realm, and that he possessed one of the most
    interesting magical auras anybody in this world had ever seen.
    
    
    
    Ishandi smiled thinly at Ken when the he entered. "I am pleased
    that you have decided to attend this lesson, Master Ken."
    
    
    
    The boy ducked his head in apology. "I am sorry, Ishandi. I was
    learning to wield the sword."
    
    
    
    Ishandi cocked his head. "That is of no concern to me. Have you
    done what I have asked you to do from the last lesson?"
    
    
    
    Ken nodded.
    
    
    
    "Show me."
    
    
    
    Ken nodded, and slowly began by raising his arms, the palms
    upward, feet apart. He gathered his inner will and slowly thought
    of the intention behind each word before he began his incantation.
    
    
    
    "By the Ancient Ones that rule our realm
      
    
    By the Wise and Old Ones that fell
      
    
    From the powers of the Morfain Orb
      
    
    I summon my Will to do my work
      
    
    My very bidding shall be done."
    
    
    
    Silence then, and Ken concentrated, his brow furrowed, upon
    reaching his goal. He could feel the formation taking place... he
    was almost there...
    
    
    
    He felt it then, and his eyes snapped open. He quickly brought
    his hands down, then up again. Light arced around his palms and
    gathered into a glowing ball. That ball grew more cohesive, and
    Ken released the last of his will into forming that ball.
    
    
    
    When he was done, he had created a dark orb of energy that
    hovered in the air between Ken's hands.
    
    
    
    Ishandi walked around the perspiring Ken slowly, inspecting both
    boy and orb carefully, before nodding approvingly. "Good. Now
    lower your hands, and keep concentrating on that orb."
    
    
    
    The boy did as he was told, lowering his hands very carefully so
    as not to dissipate the orb. He was now at eye level with the
    orb.
    
    
    
    He looked at it, eyes wide. "You never told me what this orb is
    for."
    
    
    
    Ishandi, his grey eyes grave, nodded. "That is right. I haven't
    said what the orb is for. That is because there is no purpose to
    the orb."
    
    
    
    Ken looked up, his concentration diverted now. The orb wavered
    slightly. "Then what is the purpose of my conjuring it?"
    
    
    
    A small smile flitted across Ishandi's thin lips. "Who says
    anything has to have a purpose?"
    
    
    
    When he saw the look of consternation on his young charge's face,
    he almost laughed. "Young Master, the orb in and of itself holds
    no special meaning. It is merely a vehicle for your will." He
    gestured with a hand. "For instance, that orb can be used as a
    weapon of mass destruction. It can help you see through time, it
    can conjure something else entirely different from what it is
    now."
    
    
    
    "It is the shape of my will," Ken said, understanding now.
    
    
    
    Ishandi nodded, finally allowing a smile to grace his features.
    "Exactly, young Master. Whatever you will into existence comes
    from that very orb. But you do not see the orb when you are
    undertaking a task under normal circumstances. I merely wanted to
    show you what your power can do."
    
    
    
    Once again, Ken was transfixed by the orb. This was his power...
    
    
    
    Sending out a sudden thought, he blasted the orb forward into the
    wall of the room he was in. Black light surrounded the room and
    engulfed the two occupants. Ishandi held an arm against his eyes,
    nearly blinded.
    
    
    
    Then, just as soon as it had come, the light disappeared. When
    Ishandi looked up, his charge was smirking at him.
    
    
    
    "The will is a very powerful thing it seems, Ishandi."
    
    
    
    The man being addressed slowly nodded, bringing his arm down.
    
    
    
    "Well then," Ken said, his features placid once more. "Let's move
    on to the next lesson, shall we?"
    
    
    
    ***
    
    
    
    In another room of the castle, a young woman with brown hair and
    startling crystalline eyes looked up. She had just felt the
    release of someone's will. Idly with her mind, she traced it back
    to a room on the other side of the palace and smiled. It was
    merely Ken practicing his birthright.
    
    
    
    Sitting patiently in an overstuffed chair, Soldana of Wyrikie
    awaited her audience with King Ichijouji. A highborn lady, she
    ruled over the gleaming city of Wyrikie, administering to the
    everyday running of the city. Not a need of her citizens went
    unanswered. And that was why she was here today.
    
    
    
    The only door in the waiting room opened, and a courtier nodded
    at Soldana, bidding her to follow. She did, standing up and
    smoothing her skirts before entering the ante-chamber beside the
    throne room. Taking a confident step, she entered the throne room
    itself.
    
    
    
    Bowing to the King and Queen of Haut-Morfain, she began quickly,
    knowing how busy her royal masters were. "King and Queen
    Ichijouji, Royal Majesties of our great kingdom, I come not for
    pleasantries today. Rather, I have a request that I would like to
    make of you if you are willing to hear it."
    
    
    
    Knowing she would be allowed to continue regardless, she went on.
    
    
    
    "Our fair city has been besieged by many an attack due to our
    close proximity to the Orc land border. We have been terrorized
    by their catapults and suicide soldiers, and while we are faring
    adequately in the defence of our capitol, we would like to
    request that you send out a number of knights to deal with this
    situation."
    
    
    
    The King considered it briefly before turning to his Queen. She
    nodded slightly. "That sounds reasonable. How much dost thou have
    in mind that thou wilt need?" he asked imperiously.
    
    
    
    Soldana considered it briefly. "I ask for nothing more than
    thirty knights, Highness. I expect this problem to be dealt with
    quickly and efficiently."
    
    
    
    King Ichijouji nodded then. "Very well. Have my adviser go with
    you to select your knights."
    
    
    
    Soldana bowed. "My great thanks, Highness. Your Ladyship," she
    said, bowing to the Queen as well before taking her leave.
    
    
    
    On the way out, Soldana suddenly had a flashing vision. Ritual
    swords, a bonding and blood flowing forth into cups.
    
    
    
    She smiled widely then. It would seem that things were to take a
    turn for the better.
    
    
    
    ***
    
    
    
    The very next day in Sword-Kaljin, a cortege of horsemen with the
    Emperor Inoue at the head left for Ormek the healer's house.
    
    
    
    Inoue Miyako watched them go with a sadness in her eyes. They
    were heading for that blasted portal, the one which would take
    them to the other realm, where her future husband lived.
    
    
    
    _Wouldn't it be a surprise for him to know that his life will
    change in a matter of days,_ she thought sadly. The young boy
    probably wouldn't see this one coming. That morning, her mother
    had entered her chambers and woken her up to tell her of her
    father's intentions. She remembered her conversation with her
    mother.
    
    
    
    _"But how can I love someone I have never even met?"
    _
    
    
    Her mother smiled. "But you will meet him. And for that, you are
    fortunate. There are brides made that have only met their
    husbands on the day of marriage."
    
    
    
    Miyako wrinkled her nose. "Maybe. But I probably won't like him
    anyway," she declared. "He's of the enemy, and the only reason
    you're making me marry him is because you want peace."
    
    
    
    "Don't you want peace?" her mother asked.
    
    
    
    Miyako shrugged. "I do, but... I never thought it would come
    about this way."
    
    
    
    Silence then.
    
    
    
    "Mama?" Miyako asked then.
    
    
    
    "Yes, Miyako?" Her mother had moved a strand of hair behind
    Miyako's ear gently.
    
    
    
    "What is he like?"
    
    
    
    "The Prince of Haut-Morfain, you mean?"
    
    
    
    Miyako nodded.
    
    
    
    Her mother sighed. "He is a kind young man... I do honestly
    believe that he will treat you well. Unlike his family, whom at
    this point we have little hope for. He..."
    
    
    
    "Have you ever seen him before?"
    
    
    
    Her mother shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."
    
    
    
    Miyako bit her lip then. "It would be a little easier to accept
    if I just knew what kind of person he was..."
    
    
    
    Her mother smiled ruefully then. "Miyako, you will see him. And
    you will have time to know him."
    
    
    
    A soft wind roused Miyako from her remembrance. "Well, I hope
    so..." she murmured." The idea of marrying a total stranger was
    unsettling to her. She liked to know whoever she was dealing
    with. It was just her way.
    
    
    
    She turned away then. "Only time will tell..."
    
    
    
    ***
    
    
    
    On a parapet of the Ichijouji castle, a guardsman looked through
    his telescope, looking for any signs of trouble. His war torn
    country made security the most important thing in this realm.
    Enemies might be anywhere. And he was right.
    
    
    
    His eyes widened as he closed in on a troop of men approaching
    the castle. He knew the colours the men wore were associated with
    the Inoue family of the other realm! Scrambling to move, he
    tripped over himself before getting his footing. He ran through
    the halls and burst into the royal court, startling the nobles
    and getting strange looks from his King and Queen.
    
    
    
    "Yes?" King Ichijouji asked mildly. "What is it?"
    
    
    
    "The enemy! The enemy is coming this way!"
    
    
    
    Ichijouji Shin stood up then. "_What?!_ He hadn't been
    expecting this. No, not at all. He looked back at his wife, who
    had a fearful expression on her face. "What do they want with
    us?"
    
    
    
    The guardsman shook his head. "I do not know that, Your
    Kingship."
    
    
    
    He hesitated. "Should I go and find out?"
    
    
    
    King Ichijouji seemed to consider it for a moment before he shook
    his head and sat down. "Let them come to us," he said, his hands
    settling over the rests of his chair decisively.
    
    
    
    After what seemed like only moments later, but was in fact, hours
    passage in time, the very same guardsman came back into the
    throne room. "They are just outside the castle walls, Your
    Kingship."
    
    
    
    The King nodded. "What are their intentions?"
    
    
    
    The guardsman shook his head. "I cannot ascertain that."
    
    
    
    "Then ascertain it!" King Ichijouji roared, quickly losing
    patience with his royal servant. The younger man nodded
    frantically, again scrambling to run as if his life depended on
    it --- which is probably did.
    
    
    
    Another few moments passed, and the guardsman came back. "They
    wish to speak with you, Your Kingship. The men are lead by..." He
    paused.
    
    
    
    "Yes?"
    
    
    
    "They are led by the Emperor Inoue, Your Kingship!"
    
    
    
    **Next Chapter: An alliance is made, a meeting is set.**
    

[][3][][4][][5][][6]

   [1]: http://www.dreamwater.net/cgi-bin/clickimage2.pl
   [2]: http://www.4dw.com/cgi-bin/ads2/ads.pl?banner=NonSSI;page=01
   [3]: http://dreamwater.com/
   [4]: http://1freespace.com/
   [5]: http://dreamwater.net/
   [6]: http://carptackle.com/sitemap.html



End file.
